


Hyper-ballad

by PrincessMayhem



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMayhem/pseuds/PrincessMayhem
Summary: Loki's submissive fiance can't get enough of him, even if he needs rest after returning from a mission with the Avengers.





	Hyper-ballad

Hyper-Ballad  
By PrincessMayhem (AmberTwilightWitch)  
Soundtrack: Hyber-Ballad by Bjork

Loki's pet and soon to be princess can't get any rest because Loki can drive her crazy, even in his sleep.

 

It was the small hours of the morning. Loki was sound asleep in our king sized four poster bed in our rooms at King Thor and Queen Jane's palace in Asgard. My fiance, Loki, was a Prince here, and I was to be wed to him the following week, becoming a princess myself. I thought back to where I was when Loki found me, homeless and on the run because of my mutant (by human standards) healing ability. I'd come a long way from being that frightened, destitute waif.

I tried to sleep, I really did. But Loki had just returned from a mission on Earth with "the do-gooders," as Loki called them. They were known by most as the Avengers. It had been over 20 years since the real enemy had used Loki like a puppet to attack New York. The Avengers needed Loki, and though he denied it, he needed action to fight his boredom. Bad things happened when Loki was bored.

Which led him to me. He cast a magical working to find someone to misbehave with, someone who could not only meet his sexual needs, but also love him. He found me. 

"What do you want from me?" I asked when he plucked me from Manhattan to his bedroom in Asgard.

"A princess in the streets and a pet in the sheets," he quipped, using Earth slang, amusing himself much to my consternation.

He really had rescued me, albeit without asking first, and erased the memory of me from those who sought to use my healing powers for their own gain.

And there was the fact that Loki was gorgeous, powerful, and sexy as hell. I found him impossible to resist. His eyes, his smile, his loving domination of me...how could I not love him?

Stretched out beside me, in our bed at last after five agonizing nights away, I stared at the statuesque God of Mischief. It hadn't been an easy mission. He had been wounded badly, though he was all healed now. Loki slept on his back, long legs crossed at the ankles, one arm over his head on the green satin pillowcase. I stared at the area where his leather armor had been slashed, on his abdomen, just below his ribs. He could have died. Tears welled in my eyes, but I held them back. 

Instead I chose to remember his surprise arrival yesterday morning in the library, and what followed through the rest of the day through the night. I should have been exhausted. But I just stared at the spot. I watched his chest expand and contract in his deep sleep, and my eyes drifted down that long, leanly muscled abdomen, down to where his black linen sleeping pants hugged his hips. I wanted to reach out and gently stroke the hair beneath his naval, then slip my hand further down into the nest of black hair at the base of his cock. I knew how it would spring to life for me.

Loki needed sleep, I scolded myself. Then again, Loki did appreciate my appetite for him. When he worked his magick to find a partner, he was seeking someone like me, who longed to give herself to a strong master. Loki trained me well, and I craved him like an addict. 

All that pale, toned flesh begging to be stroked tempted me. His long, black hair cascading on the forest green pillow called for my fingers to play there. I wanted to massage his scalp and hear him sigh contentedly at my touch. I pictured my small hands on his jaw, and my lips parting his. 

I started to feel the tall tale wetness within my naked sex. My breasts pressed against my black satin nightgown as my breathing quickened.

Maybe I could snuggle against him, get just a little contact, and he wouldn't rouse. I moved silently across the mattress, closing the gap between us. I placed my hand on his broad chest and rested my head next to it, just below his shoulder. I tilted my head up so I could still see his face from here. Feeling more bold since he hadn't stirred, I moved my hips forward so that I was now completely pressed against him.

Loki opened one blue eye and peered down at me. The barest smile came across his face. He growled, vibrating against me, and lowered his arm around me. I relaxed when his breathing slowed. I hadn't disturbed him too badly. 

Maybe now I can get some sleep, I thought. It was so comfortable, enfolded against him. His long, strong arm ran the length of my back, leaving his forearm in the divit of my waist. My tops of my thighs were against the side of his thigh, softness against hardness. If I pushed my hips forward just a little, my sex could press against his leg. 

I squeezed my eyes shut, reprimanding myself again. His trip to Midgard with the Avengers had physically and emotionally drained Loki. He had been the one to kill the bad guy. I didn't blame him for feeling like they used him for their dirty work. Mischievous as Loki was, he was not a villain, and it hurt him when they doubted his integrity and looked down on him. 

When he returned to me the previous morning, we spent the rest of the day and night pleasuring each other, with a little bit of pain thrown in just for fun. I came countless times, and if not for my healing power, I would have been sore all over. 

Thinking back on it made my cervix throb and my toes curl. My hips moved forward of their own accord. I lifted my thigh over his and pressed my aching sex against the deliciously sculpted leg. I didn't fully realize I was doing this until a moan purred from the back of my throat. 

"Really, darling, did I not ravish you thoroughly enough since my return?" Loki asked, smug and calm as ever.

"Umm, yes, you did...but…"

"But you are already in need of more, I know. I need to rest, pet. You are going to have to wait. You were allowed to give yourself release in my absence, but that time is over now, my dear." 

I nodded and looked down. Loki took my hand from his chest and kissed the back of it. Then suddenly his hands went to the small of my back,and he flipped me over to the other side of him. One arm then pinned me against him by my waist, and the other hand captured both my wrists. My arms were crossed in front of my breasts, pinned in place. I was completely immobilized in the blink of an eye.

"Sleep," he commanded. I half expected him to place an enchantment on me to make sure, but he fell right back to sleep.

I wished he had made me sleep. This was more contact than before, with the added element of bondage. Even as he slept, I felt him hardening against my backside. I tried to calm myself.

Instinctively, I tried to move my arms. My nipples had become hard and were rubbing against my forearms. Loki was dead asleep, but the slightest grip of the god was too much for me to move a crucial inch away from pleasuring myself. His arm rested on my shoulder, pinning me into a deliciously squished position. I didn't dare test his hold around my waist. 

Must not wiggle my hips, I thought. Loki was torturing me in his sleep. I breathed slowly, relaxing as best I could. He wanted me to feel this. Waiting, wanting, in his grasp, this is what he required. I managed to relax into the electric sensations, inside and out. 

I let myself remember how he let me cum with abandon earlier that day. Loki took his time cumming himself, though he did several times. It was a display to him, watching me lose myself completely to him. Even in this freedom, he was in control by blinding me with pleasure. 

As I lay pinned beneath him now, I relaxed enough for some wetness to escape from my sex. Loki's soft, thin pants became damp. I might be punished for that later. 

My heart fluttered without my consent at the thought. Loki purred the sweetest words, and held me so tenderly after my punishments. He also held back because even though I could heal from much more violent paddlings than he gave me, I was, he said, "Still just a human, after all." He hinted, but never outright said, that might change after the wedding. 

Would my punishments be more harsh after we were married? What would that even mean? Loki seemed quite happy to invent little games and tasks for me revolving around me being spanked and then fucked just as soundly. Again, he made every sting of flesh and pride worth it. The admiration Loki had for my submission was crystal clear in his eyes. His appreciation for my trust was in every intimate moment, like this, when he held me, lovingly at his mercy.

This was where Loki wanted me, and it was exactly where I wanted to be. It was a test designed for me to fail. I smiled to myself in the dark. 

I smiled thinking of marrying him, both of us splendid in our black finery, created for us by the palace's brilliant tailor. We had befriended them as we designed new clothes for Loki and I to wear at court, and in private. The satin nightgown was perfectly fitted to caress my curves. The plunging neckline barely contained my breasts, and the hem failed to completely cover the underside of my plump behind. We had created tight leather clothes for Loki that looked even more like dungeon fantasy gear than his usual black and green leather armor. Just the thought of him in leather pants and boots made me shudder.

I stilled. I wanted to be a good pet and wait for him to wake and take me at last. Taking me with that pillar of a cock, still half hard right between my ass cheeks. 

He needed rest after his latest ordeal. Loki saved the day in the end at great emotional cost to himself. Not to mention his sever wound…

I couldn't help it. A whimper escaped me, along with a few tears. I leaned my face forward to wipe my eyes on my trapped arms. 

Loki stirred. "Are you alright? Am I crushing you?" he asked, concern in his sleepy voice.

"No," I whispered. "I'm fine. Just glad you're home."

He kissed the top of my head and tighter his hold on my waist. He mad a low rumbling sound that gave me goosebumps. Loki rolled his hips forward against the sex that was aching for him.

"You have made my pants wet," he said with a smile that I could hear. "You can not help yourself, can you?"

"No, Master. I can't help it," I said quietly, trying to sound shy, but he knew better. I rolled my hips back against him, feeling his cock spring to life between my parted thighs. It was hard as a rock within seconds, increasing my already desperate arousal.

Loki rolled forward, pushing the lips of my sex apart. He groaned, "Oh, soaking wet already, gorgeous." 

I wiggled wildly against his hold on me, loving the feel of his grip tightening and his cock now straining against the waistband of his pants. My nightgown shimmied upward, baring my ass to him. 

"Mmm," he purred, nipping my neck, then my ear, sending a chill down my spine. "What to do with my naughty woman, hmm? I could shackle you to the bedpost so I can get some rest," he paused when I shook my head and whined. I kept my lips sealed because I knew we were in Master and pet mode completely now. "Or I could make you sleep over there on a cushion on the floor like a bad little kitten." I whimpered, not only at the suggestion, but at his voice as he scolded me. His deep, melodic threats made me want to melt.

"Or I can let you have what you need, and more," he hissed, tightening his grip on my wrists and waist. I nodded. "Very well," he said briskly. 

Both his hands went to my ribcage and he flipped me around once again as he rolled to his back, placing me on top of his thighs. He let go of me and slipped his pants off beneath me, leaving his erection bobbing right in front of where I needed it. He pulled my nightgown over my head and upraised arms.

"Take your own pleasure from me, then," he smirked up at me, "I will let you do all the work, my greedy little princess." 

With a grateful sigh of relief, I grasped his cock with one hand, and ran the other up his flat belly to his little pink nipple, which I pinched roughly. He growled, and I grinned. I braced my hands on his shoulders then and lifted myself up to mount him.

Balancing on one arm on Loki's chest, I rubbed his long, thick erection along my slick folds just twice before I impaled myself on him. I surprised Loki by taking him all in at once, making him grunt. I leaned forward to graze his chest with my breasts. He took the hint and grasped the dangling orbs. Pushing me back to a seated position, he began a milking motion with his fingers. I began thrusting clumsily, rubbing my aching clit against his pubic bone.

"Bounce," Loki commanded, giving my ass a firm slap. 

I braced my legs as best I could. It was always somewhat difficult for me in this position with Loki, since my short legs could barely reach the mattress on either side of him. Using my shins like rabbit's feet, I bounced up and down as I was told.

Now instead of my hardened clitoras rubbing his pubic bone, it was rhythmically slapping against it on my downward thrust. He continued pinching my nipples, smiling up at me with half lidded eyes.

When my breathing became erratic and my inner walls began to clench around him, he grabbed me by my hips and held me halfway off of his cock. I cried out as I was forced back from the edge.

"Now, now, now," he purred, "I said take your pleasure. I do not recall saying you could cum."

I frowned down at him, making him chuckle wickedly. "Start again, slowly," he said.

I settled back down on his full length, grunting in satisfaction at the outer friction and the inner fullness. I began moving again, now a mixture of humping and bouncing up and down. He ignored my breasts and ran his hands all over my body, from my calves to my shoulders.

The intensity slowly built. We both knew I couldn't hold back much longer. "Are you ready to come for me, little one?" he asked, finally grasping breasts.

"Yes...please...Master…"

One of his hands moved to my clit, and I whined a warning. It would happen if he touched me there.

"Cum for me, now!" Loki growled. His fingers danced on my most sensitive spot. I came in a great swell of sensation. His hands worked me, his hips began pushing up against me. In spite of what he said, he was now the one bouncing me up and down, taking over.

I came so hard the fluid managed to escape around the cock stretching me to my limit. Soaking his thighs, gripping his arms for support, I came again, this time seeing white spots in my vision. 

When Loki slowed his movements and I didn't pick up the pace again, he said, "Have you forgotten that I also decide when you stop cumming?" I looked down at him, struggling to command my body to continue. It did not comply.

He laughed indulgently. I sat still impaled on his godly cock, panting and dazed. Loki moved one hand to my chest, his palm supporting my weight, and his fingers tightening firmly, but not tightly around my neck. His other hand grasped my hip from the front, supporting me there as well. Limp in his grasp, I was moved up and down, a puppet built for pleasure.

He forced three more orgasms from me in this way. He had that maddeningly hot, smug look across his beautiful face as I came completely undone, a screaming, gasping, soaking mess. The ride came to a stop, and he pulled me down for a deep kiss.

"Have you had enough yet, my greedy little princess?" 

"Yes, yes, Master...enough," I managed to say.

"You have taken your pleasure from me, and now you will return the favor," Loki said.

I forced my eyes to open all the way to read his face. I found pure mischief there.

Without removing me from his cock, Loki spun me around atop him by my legs. He twirled my hair into a ponytail, or handle in this case, and fisted it roughly. His other hand wrapped around me for support as he rose up to his knees.

He pounded me deliciously roughly, forcing me by my hair to arch backwards against him. I began to cum again, and he let me.

"Mine," he growled, "all mine." He bit my neck hard, making me squeal and writhe in his grasp. Loki jerked with the force of his orgam, holding me still against him as he spurt inside me.

He rested his forehead on my back for a moment before pulling me off of his cock with a wet sound and setting me gently back on my side of the bed.

Loki strutted into the bathroom to retrieve some towels for us. After a quick mop up with me pliantly opening my legs to be cleaned, Loki stood next to the bed looking proudly at how wrecked I was. 

The sun was just beginning to illuminate the room through the green and white velvet curtains. "Well, that was a wonderful way to start the morning," he said. I was a sweating mess and he looked as fresh and princely as ever. "I have a few errands to attend to, and I will return shortly with breakfast. Get some rest, my dear." Loki kissed my forehead and went to the closet to get dressed.

I made sure to fall asleep before the afterglow could wear off and leave me wanting ever more. Satiated and smiling I finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
